


Untitled 2

by Rocquellan



Category: Insaeng-eun Areumdawo | Life is Beautiful (TV 2010), Korean Drama
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tae Sub comes home with a stomach ache. Naturally, his mother is very worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 2

“Mom! Oppa’s stomach hurt,” Cho Rong shouted while she descended the stairs to enter the kitchen. She rounded the corner to see her mother and sister-in-law working on breakfast.

Her mother stopped washing rice immediately and looked at her concerned. “He is? But he was fine when he came home last night.”

Cho Rong grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and shrugged. “You should ask him, mom.”

“No, he didn’t seem fine to me. He walked stiffly as if he was trying to hide his discomfort. I didn’t want to pry so I didn’t ask,” Yeon Joo added while she continued cutting strips of beef for a stew.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Their mother complained before wiping her hands off and heading up the stairs.

Yeon Joo apologized before getting back to work on the food. Cho Rong picked up where her mother left off.

Cho Rong felt bothered by her brother’s late night entrance the night before and wanted to talk to someone about it. She figured her newly sister-in-law would be as good as any.

“Say, Yeon Joo, do you think Oppa and his friend got in a fight if he left him alone on his first night back after three days in Seoul?”

Yeon Joo stopped what she was doing and thought hard on the matter. The three of them were there when Tae Sub suddenly turned up near midnight and he just went straight to his room after greeting them. She did feel something off about his disposition but preferred to leave him alone. Now that Cho Rong asked though, she didn’t know for sure. “It could be something as simple as bad food or constipation and he didn’t want to be around because of the smell, maybe nothing like that happened.”

“Oh.” Cho Rong nodded, but still didn’t feel completely satisfied by that suggestion. Another thought came to her though and she decided to ask. “Wait, do you think Oppa can suffer from constipation?”

Yeon Joo watched her thoughtfully. “Why wouldn’t he be able to suffer from constipation?”

Cho Rong started setting the timer on the rice cooker. “Well, he’s gay.”

Yeon Joo still didn’t get it. She stopped what she was doing to look at Cho Rong. “So?”

Cho Rong stared back at Yeon Joo. “Well, when you think about how gay people have sex, do you think they’ll ever suffer constipation?”

“Oh.” Yeon Joo was taken aback, she had no clue.

Neither one did.

*****LIB*****

“Tae Sub?”

Through the door Tae Sub could hear his mother’s knock while she called out his name. “Come in!”

The woman entered with such a worried expression on her face he wanted to tell her he was fine. She’s the type of person who would act like they were dying from a mosquito bite. While he sat up on the bed with his legs crossed, she sat beside him and felt his forehead.

“I heard your stomach hurts, do you know why?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine in a few hours, don’t worry about me,” Tae Sub chuckled, trying to dodge the subject.

His mother stared at him. “Did Kyung Soo make his curry too spicy last night? You came home rather late so if you ate late it might upset your stomach.”

Tae Sub laughed. “No, mom. We didn’t eat late and it wasn’t too spicy, he made it perfect as usual.”

“Well, do you need to use the bathroom?”

Tae Sub grimaced as a bolt of discomfort shot through his lower body. He rubbed his stomach. “No, that’s not it.”

His mother sighed. “Tae Sub?”

He looked at her, worrying as usual. “Why did you come here so late last night, did you and Kyung Soo have a fight?”

“No, that’s not it either.”

“I’m here worrying about you, please put my mind at ease. You told me he came back from a three day visit to his father in Seoul last night, so why wouldn’t you spend the entire night with him? Something isn’t right here.”

Tae Sub sighed. “It’s nothing for you to worry about, we didn’t have a fight. I just need some rest.”

After agreeing, his mother hesitantly left his room. Tae Sub sighed and plopped down in the bed, wishing he was with Kyung Soo but not wanting to be at the same time. His boyfriend was too much sometimes.

******LIB******

Still worried and in no way placated, Tae Sub’s mother left his room and went down to hers. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Kyung Soo’s number immediately.

“Hello Mother, is Tae Sub alright?”

Kyung Soo asking about her son’s welfare first and foremost warmed her heart, but not long enough for her to forget why she called. “Hello, Kyung Soo. He says he is, but I need to know why he left you in the middle of the night to come here. Did you two get in a fight?”

“No, we didn’t,” Kyung Soo supplied hurriedly.

“His stomach hurts, you didn’t hit him, did you?”

“It still does? No, Mother, I didn’t touch him to hurt him, it just happened that way,” Kyung Soo answered.

Tae Sub’s mother became alert. She really wanted to know what was happening with her sons. “Then explain to me so I can stop worrying since you know what the problem is.”

Kyung Soo’s voice became low. “If Tae Sub finds out I told you...”

“I won’t tell him. You know I worry over my son and I won’t rest until my mind is at ease. Now Spill.”

Kyung Soo sighed on the other line. “I was too excited after three days without him, Mother. I really didn’t want to do it like that but I couldn’t help myself. He left after about three hours.”

“Oh.” Tae Sub’s mother said when she realized exactly what he was implying. She was happy it wasn’t something more serious, but she didn’t know what to make of the situation. “Well, can you promise to go easy on him next time?”

“Yes, Mother. I just wish he would come home now. He doesn’t even want to stay in his apartment so close by.”

“I don’t blame him,” the woman chuckled and Kyung Soo laughed.

“I don’t want him to leave me alone again so naturally I’ll stop. Please convince him to come home, Mother. I beg you.”

“I’ll give him some herb tea for his stomach and see what I can do. Hang up now.”

“Bye.”

After the conversation, she made her way to the kitchen to put on a kettle of water to make some root tea for Tae Sub. She passed Yeon Joo, Cho Rong and Ho Sub sitting at the dinner table having a steaming cup each. The food was simmering on the stove.

“Mom, you don’t have to, we made you some,” Ho Sub said while pointing to another kettle on the kitchen counter.

“This is not for me, it’s for your brother,” she answered.

“Hyung’s here?” Ho Sub asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh, did you find out what’s wrong with Oppa, Mom?” Cho Rong asked.

She smiled. “Just a regular stomach ache, he’ll be fine.”

The other three nodded in acquiescence.

*****LIB*****

At sometime around mid-day, Kyung Soo went to answer a knock on his door. He was surprised to see a disgruntled Tae Sub standing there, but happy none-the-less as the man barged into his apartment.

“Welcome back.”

Standing akimbo, Tae Sub scoffed. “Do you know how embarrassed I was that my mom was begging me to have leniency on you for _that_. I wanted to kill you at that moment.”

Kyung Soo smiled. “Well, you’re here and that’s all that matters.”

He walked over to his discontented boyfriend and hugged him gently.

“Do you know how much you seem to fit into my family right now? Even more than me who don’t like to say everything.” Tae Sub complained.

“Well, I really like Mother and I don’t like keeping things from her. When she called I couldn’t help myself but to be honest.” Kyung Soo kissed Tae Sub along his neck and his sensitive boyfriend shivered underneath him.

Tae Sub sighed. “She said you promised.”

“I promise,” Kyung Soo answered. The mood was good. “Is your stomach better?”

“My Mom can fix any ailment,” Tae Sub admitted with a smile.

Kyung Soo smiled when his lover wrapped both hands around his waist. “Let’s go have a glass of wine in bed. I didn’t finish telling you about the time spent with my little sister.”

Tae Sub felt relaxed. “Fine, let’s go.”


End file.
